captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Genzo Wakabayashi
若林 源三 |image= Genzo ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|2018 Wakabayashi_Hamburg.png|HSV Wakabayashi_WYAsia.png|U20 Wakabayashi_JY.png|U16 Wakabayashi_HamburgJr.png|HSV Jr. |nationality=Japanese |birthday=December 7 |height=183cm; 182cm (BWY); 170cm (JBC); 161cm (KD) |weight=77kg; 74kg (BWY); 63kg (JBC); 55kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Goalkeeper |other_names=SGGK (Super Great Goal Keeper), Genius Keeper, Guardian Deity |relationships=Wakabayashi's parents; Wakabayashi's brothers; Tatsuo Mikami (mentor); John (mascot) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) ch. 1 "Soar Toward the Great Sky!" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Hamburger SV (suspended) |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Japan national team |past_level_2=U-22 |past_team_2=U-22 Japan |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Youth |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Club (Youth Section) |past_team_5=Hamburger SV Jr. |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC |past_level_7=Elementary |past_team_7=Shutetsu }} Genzo Wakabayashi (若林 源三, Wakabayashi Genzo) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa. He was Tsubasa's main opponent in the first part of the series then both had a friendship due to their dream of making Japan' football conquer the world. Description Genzo is a prodigious football player like Tsubasa Ozora, finding in him his equal and eternal rival. He is also one of the best goalkeepers in the series. Since the beginning of the series he has greatly supported Tsubasa in order to fulfill both their dreams of making Japan winning the World Cup and the Olympics. His personal dream is to finally beat Tsubasa in the UEFA Champions final match both leading their respective teams from their clubs in Spain and Germany. Appearance As recently shown in the 2018 anime stats, he is shorter than Ken Wakashimazu which means he relies on punching bullet shots from inside the PK area rather than catching the ball. History Captain Tsubasa series Kids' Dream arc Genzo is an extraordinary keeper who can catch almost anything thrown at him. Not many shots can come past Genzo. A charismatic guy, Genzo is also loyal to his friends and he is firm with his decisions. Genzo always keeps his feelings to himself and people close to him. From early childhood, he has aimed to be the best goalkeeper in the world. In the beginning, Genzo's attitude tended to be selfish and brag about his own skills against others (even if they were his seniors in grade school), before he met and played a couple of games against Tsubasa. He was berated by Mr. Mikami, his personal goalkeeping coach after he lost to Tsubasa when he scored, and Genzo refused to play at extra time. Even later on, he still keeps some of his old characteristics though, as at times he can be a bit impulsive and even get into a brawl.As stated in a flash-back in the J Boys' Challenge arc, after Genzo's brawl with Hyuga. Still, after his draw against the young and then ace striker Tsubasa, he has learned to enjoy the game with his other teammates. He came back to settle a score between him and Hyuga from Meiwa FC at the finals of the 6th National elementary school championship in Yomiuri Land. J Boys' Challenge arc At twelve, he went to Hamburg city in Germany with his trainer Tatsuo Mikami. In the training camp, he met Karl Heinz Schneider, and from then on their rivalry started. Three years later, Japan Jr. came to Germany, then the match of the Hamburger SV and Japan Jr. started. Hamburg started with Wakabayashi and Schneider, while Japan had Hyuga as the captain and without Tsubasa there was 100% no chance they could win. At the beginning the defense of Hamburg Jr. seemed too lazy, but later Wakabayashi said that he was just testing the shots. Schneider scored 3 goals against Wakashimazu, and the power of his Fire Shot had resulted in Wakashimazu's left arm injured and bleeding. Schneider got disappointed by that. Then Morisaki entered and conceded 2 more goals. The result, Hamburg won 5-1. Wakabayashi told Hyuga that the last goal was just a present for All Japan Jr., and as long as All Japan had such a faint hearted man like Hyuga as their captain, All Japan Jr. wouldn't win a single match during their campaign. This ended in a brawl between Genzo and Hyuga. Afterwards Hyuga resigned as team captain conceding the role to Matsuyama. International Jr. Youth tournament After that, Mikami saw a sad Wakabayashi. Mikami said that he was sorry for making him get the "evil role", but Wakabayashi said that Mikami didn't have to be sorry and he was happy for watching a new Hyuga in that field. And, he also asked if he could be a member of the Japan Team. Mikami accepted it and he became the second goalkeeper of the team, using the number "22", he was on the bench until the match against Germany Jr., since Wakashimazu's right hand was injured. Wakashimazu said that if his hand was all right he wouldn't allow Wakabayashi to play, but he had to play this time. All Japan won 3:2 against Germany Jr. Battle of World Youth arc World Youth Tournament In World Youth, both of his arms were injured because of previous encounters with Brian Cruyfford and Stefan Levin. For the World Youth, his arms were getting recovered as the Final Tournament started. However, he still managed to protect All Japan's goal in the Asian Preliminaries of the World Youth, against strong opponents such as Thailand Youth, Saudi Arabia Youth and China Youth (where Shunko Sho was the first one to score him a goal outside the P.K. area with his handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou). Due to his injuries, he could play no other game of Asian qualification more, but since Wakashimazu had traveled from Japan and joined the team, the Japanese goal was safe. He could not dispute the group matches of the World Youth Cup, so he could continue to focus on his recovery under the eyes of his trainer from Germany Hans Kleiman himself, whom Gamo had hired. Gamo set him up for the quarter-final against Sweden Youth, where he was able to settle his previous score with Levin. Japan will move into the semi-final against Netherlands Youth with a golden goal (1:0). There, Genzo settled his score with Cruyford. Against Brazil Youth In the first half-time, the All Japan Youth defended their goal successfully, whereupon they were 0:0 until half-time break, but they were exhausted by the continuous offensive attacks of the Brazilians. Genzo could block Carlos Santana's Rolling Overhead Kick and the Sky Wing Shoot. However, in the 14th minute of the 2nd half-time, he was beating by Santana, scoring 1:0 for Brazil. Shortly thereafter, he again holds one of Santana's slippers with both fists, which he again injured himself and was still having medical attention during the game. Even so, he managed send the ball to Tsubasa to score the tying goal and then Japan Youth won the upper hand with a 2:1 thanks to Misaki. When the countdown (from 60 seconds) ended, Natureza entered the field, which shortly afterwards could switch off Tsubasa and beat him (again, from outside the P.K. area!). The decision to win should therefore bring another golden goal in extra time. When Santana and Natureza attacked once more, Genzo was able to block Natureza Volley shoot, and was injured again and finally replaced by Ken Wakashimazu. As a result of his team efforts, Japan Youth won the World Youth Cup with a 3:2 victory against Brazil. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, FC Bayern Munich, with Schneider, Levin and Sho, won 2-1 against Hamburg. Because of Wakabayashi's "unnecessary" overlap near the end of that match, Hamburg's coach held a grudge towards Wakabayashi, and he ended up not being able to play anymore. Thus, in Golden 23, he joined U-22 Japan. He perfectly defended Japan's goal in the beginning of the Asian preliminaries, giving a feeling of safety to the team. However, being severely injured to the eye in the match against Australia, he became unable to play the rest of the preliminaries. Rising Sun arc In Rising Sun, his eye was healed, and he completely defended Japan's goal during all the practice matches that he played against Olympic New Zealand, Olympic Mexico and Olympic Argentina. He later made it into the final 23 members of the Japanese Olympic team. To be updated as series progresses. Other appearances 1983 anime series Genzo was appointed in U-13 Japan for the U-13 International Tournament in Europe. He wears the number 1. This tournament occurs in a fever dream of Tsubasa shortly before the 16th National middle school finals against Toho, were he faced Steve Robson and Schneider (1983 anime), famous for his "Telepathy saving" technique, and is mentioned only in the anime. ).]] Appearance in films * Captain Tsubasa: The great European showdown: Genzo was U-13 Japan main keeper and used the #1 jersey, but still he only played for the second half time of the gamr against All Japan Jr. Youth in order to stop all shots from the German ace striker Schneider by using his parrying shot stops, and his Sixth Sense abilities. * Captain Tsubasa: The most powerful opponent! Holland Youth: It was mentioned that he, as main goalkeeper of Hamburger SV, played against Brian Cruyfford in the Netherlands Youth campaign in Germany and lost, being injured from one of his hands in the process. He soon travels to Japan to cheer for his team, specially Wakashimazu at the third and final match against the Dutch team. In Captain Tsubasa specials * Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984): Short appearance in the newspaper article showing the win of Nankatsu SC at the 6th National elementary school tournament in Yomiuri Land. Techniques and Abilities Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Misaki Genzo (KD).png|Tsubasa, Misaki & Genzo Tsubasa Ishizaki Kojiro Taro Genzo (CTED).jpeg|Nankatsu SC & Kojiro Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Kojiro & Genzo Muller_Wakabayashi_(RS).png|Genzo vs Muller |-|1983 = Shutetsu B ep1 (1983) 6.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (1983) 5.jpg 1A6F0046-6B51-4CA8-9C29-7C9B589C4C81.jpeg|Genzo (1983 anime) Tsubasa and Genzo (friendly rivals).jpg|Friendly rivalry Shimizu Genzo ep15 (1983) 1.jpg|Genzo vs Shimizu Shimizu Genzo ep15 (1983) 2.jpg Shimizu vs Genzo (CT).jpg|Genzo's counterattack Tsubasa Genzo (CT).png|Genzo & Tsubasa Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo Genzo U-13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 Japan (Europe arc) Genzo Hamburg Jr. (CT).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Wakabayashi ep63 (1983).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Genzo & Misaki (Boys' Fight) Genzo Misaki ep84 (1983) 1.jpg|Reminiscing Misaki & Genzo |-|SCT, film= Genzo ova1 (SCT) 0.jpg Genzo ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Hyuga Genzo (SCT).jpg|Kojiro vs Genzo Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Hamburger SV Jr. Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Genzo Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|Training session Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Genzo Sankaku Geri (SCT).jpg|Sankaku geri Genzo (1989 OVA).jpg|Genzo (Shin Captain Tsubasa) Kaltz Germany (SCT) 2.png|Genzo vs Kaltz Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg|Schneider vs Genzo Genzo_U14_Japan.jpg|U-14 Japan (Movie 2) Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 11.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 1.jpg|"Telepathy Saving" (Film 3) Japan Jr (Film 3) 13.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 17.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg Genzo Tsubasa (Film 5).jpg|Tsubasa & Genzo (Film 4) Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg|Genzo & Tsubasa (Film 5) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg|Genzo & Cruyfford (Film 5) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5) 2.jpg|With Cruyfford (Film 5) |-|J= Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 1.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 2.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 3.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 4.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 5.jpg Genzo - Nankatsu (1994).jpg|Genzo Nankatsu SC Genzo Japan ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Genzo vs Iraq Genzo_ep41_(J)_0.jpg Genzo ep01 (J) 1.jpg Genzo ep27 (J).jpg Genzo training in Germany (1994).jpg|Genzo in Germany Genzo Japan ep33 (J) 1.jpg Genzo - Japan Youth (1994).png|All Japan Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Tsubasa Genzo ep44 (J).jpg |-|2001= Genzo-2002-ep-009-098.jpg|Genzo saving (Nankatsu SC) Genzo - Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Genzo (Nankatsu SC) Genzo ep14 (2001) 1.jpg|Genzo's memories making Tsubasa react Genzo-2002-ep-016-338.jpg|Genzo grown-up (2001 anime) Genzo ep16 (2001) 1.jpg|Genzo returns to Japan Genzo ep17 (2001) 1.jpg|Genzo & Doctor Stein Kojiro Genzo Hamburger SV (2001).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo 15.jpg Genzo - Hamburg Jr. (2001).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-CT-2002-ep-021-052.png|Genzo saving (Hamburg Jr.) Genzo Mikami ep21 (2001) 1.png|Mikami asking Genzo to play the 'bad guy' for helping Japan Jr. |-|2001 (2)= Wakabayashi01.jpg Genzo01.jpg|In Japan Jr. 07.jpg|Wakabayashi and Schneider Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-2002-031-034.jpg|Japan Jr. (2001 anime) Genzo_Tsubasa_Champions_League_(2001).jpg|UEFA Champions League (dream) Genzo ep50 (2001) 0.jpg Genzo ep50 (2001) 1.jpg Xiao ep50 (2001) 3.jpg|Genzo vs Xiao Genzo ep50 (2001) 2.jpg|Genzo at the end of the match Genzo ep52 (2001) 1.jpg |-|2018= Wakabayashi.jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Tsubasa ep1 (2018) 3.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 3.jpg Tsubasa Genzo challenge (2018).jpg|Tsubasa wins to challenge Genzo tracksuit.jpg|In tracksuit Golden Combi vs Genzo (2018).jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 4.jpg Genzo ep16 (2001) 1.jpg Genzo ep25 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo_ep26_(2018)_1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Kojiro Genzo Misaki ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo's departure Screenshot 2018-10-16-13-48-13-88.png Genzo Misaki Roberto S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Genzo S2 (2018) 0.jpg Genzo ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Misaki ep34 (2018) 1.jpg IMG 20181120 055005.jpg Genzo Misaki Roberto ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo, Taro & Roberto's images Genzo ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo's memories cheering up Tsubasa Genzo ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Epilogue Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending Overhead Kick ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Genzo |-|Artwork= genzou.JPG|Samurai Blue - Tsukurou Dream Team Wakabayashi HamburgJr.png Wakabayashi WYAsia.png Wakabayashi Hamburg.png Wakabayashi_Japan.png|Japan |-|Manga= Genzo vs Tiger Shot.jpg|Vs Tiger Shot (JBC) Hamburger SV (JBC).jpg|J Boys' Challenge Hamburger SV (BWY).jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (BWY) 2.jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (RT) 2.jpg|Road to 2002 Hamburger SV (RT).jpg|Road to 2002 Genzo Japan ch0 (G23) 1.png|As Japan national team representative |-|Games= Genzo Hamburger (CT2) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker Genzo Hamburger (CT3) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Trivia *He has a big guard dog named John in the Wakabayashi mansion. *Along with Ryo Ishizaki, he is one of only two characters who originally appeared in the 1980 oneshot pilot Captain Tsubasa that continued to appear in the regular series. *His name is Benji (Benjamin) Price in the Latin American and European dubs, Benji Wakabayashi in the Brazilian dub, Waleed in the Arabic dub and Thomas Price in French. *His Brazilian voice actor is Marcelo Campos, who also voiced popular anime characters such as Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (Atem) in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Future/Adult Trunks in Dragon Ball Z/GT, Shurato in Tenkuu Seiki Shurato, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Artemis in Sailor Moon, Clef in Magic Knight Rayearth, Zoro in One Piece and Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury OVAs. *Genzo is currently the only rival that hasn't lose against Tsubasa in an official match. *Genzo admires the German keeper Sepp Maier and Toni Schumacher. *In the 2018 version, he saved a rugby ball, baseball, handball, volleyball, basketball, ice hockey puck, tennis ball and javelin during the turf war, while in the original version, only the first three were shown. *Also, in the 2018 version, Genzo's gloves are green with black trims with yellow palms, while Ken's gloves are red with black trims with white palms. *He gets injured due to an accident on a match against Mizukoshi. A player stepped on his left calf after Genzo landed on the green to brace for a catch. Due to his injury, he was never able to stop Hyuga's bullet shot. Only in the 2001 anime, the events turned different (Genzo with great difficulty was able to stop Hyuga's same shotCaptain Tsubasa (2001 anime) episode 04.). Notes External links de:Genzo Wakabayashi es:Genzo Wakabayashi fr:Genzô Wakabayashi it:Genzo Wakabayashi ja:若林源三 Category:Main characters Category:Keepers Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc